A soul for a soul
by Teraki WuFang
Summary: Will spike lose Buffy? Willow gets Tara back, but for a price, and who's th new evil, and Tara has new powers!?


That kind of Love  
  
~Spiked Love~  
  
Pale fingers weaved through blond locks of hair. He held her; smiling. It had been so long since could understand what had happened to him, and what his soul was telling him. 'I love you so much that it makes me want to die all over again.'  
  
Sleepy eyes fought rest as she laid in his bed, she felt safe and strong, knowing that he was equal to her. They would never be able to love again while the other was around to stir those unhealthy emotions and affections. "Spike, if you had to change the past, would you of still become a vampire?" Spike's pale lips curled in a smirk. "I'd have to say yes, cause I'd never had the chance to meet you and fight you like we do, and I'd never be able to fall inlove with you." Buffy smirked back as she looked up into his eyes. "But you would have had a normal life." She stated and moved into his chest, her long fingers making designs over his scars. Spike smelted her hair and chuckled. "Love, either way im sure I would of become a vampire. If not by Dru then by some other. Am I like the way things turned out, I got my fangs, my heart, and my soul. Not to mention I got you in the whole package, win win."  
  
Buffy smiled. "After I found out Angel was a vampire I began to doubt I was able to have anything of a normal life, then when he.died and came back. I forgot about everything involving love. I thought I was, wrong, I was a bad slayer. But then after Rylie. I found out Death is my gift, and so it makes since to be with someone that's dead, in a.funny, weird way." Her eye brows ached. "Im so un-normal its not even funny."  
  
Spike chuckled. "Speak for yourself, I think its hilarious. A blond slayer falls for the dead, and then gets a glowing ball of light as a sister, loses a friend to magic, then gets her back, then fights with a vampire with a soul, a vengeance demon, and pussy boy aka Xander. You have quite the adventures slayer. They should make a movie on your life." Both laughed to the point of tears as they went on about all the good times, and not so good times that now seemed small and very funny to them. "Im glad things are settled down. Its been almost a year since I've killed anything. I mean, it's nice, creepy, and weird, but still nice. I like to have this time to pretend im normal." Spike sighed. "I don't care what you say, I think your pretty normal compared to a lot of chaps I know." Buffy smiled. "Thanks. I think."  
  
The sun rose outside as Buffy got dressed. "Will, im gonna get ready for work. Lots of troubled teens to talk to and ignore." Putting on her sweater she went to the old stone door of Spike's new home. "Bye." Spike waved as he took a drag of his cigarette. "Bye Love, I'll see you when the sun sets. How the Bronze?" Buffy nodded. "The Bronze sounds perfect."  
  
She smiled as she lift.(Gun shot) Spike looked out the door way as Buffy dropped to the ground. A man stood above her with a grin. "Lookie what I shot." Spike ran towards her, but stopped at the door way. "No!" He ran back, looking for something to cover himself with. When he ran out, the guy was gone, and so was Buffy. Spike ran around his home. "Buffy? Buffy!" Willow was walking by the graveyard when she heard Spike's cries.  
  
"He took her, a man with grey hair and a gun, he shot Buffy, I went to get a blanket, but when I ran back he was gone, and Buffy was gone. I cant smell her blood. Witch, find her now! Im not going to lose her!" Willow stuttered as her mind swirled around Spike's words. "Hold on, wait, ok, a man shot her and took her, they used magic, hold on.I'll see if I can feel them." Willow's eyes flashed black then back. "I-I.I cant! There's a block, but they went west." Spike ran to his car. "Get in Witch!" Willow jumped in and frowned. "As use to it as I am, I wish you'd stop calling me Witch, it's very rude. An-And I don't like it."  
  
Buffy awoke on top of a tower. A older man looking down at her with a evil grin. "Lookie who's awake." Buffy blinked, but felt weak from blood lose. "Buffy!" Buffy glanced to her left and saw Dawn, cut and bleeding from a cross. The man chuckled and moved from Buffy to her sister. "Summer blood, and the key, what a mix. The world will open to me when your blood touches the ground and forms a circle. Then the world will be hell and hell will cry out in victory over the failure, the slayer." Buffy tried to move but couldn't. Her body was too weak. "Dawn, try to get out of here now!" Dawn cried as she fought the bonds around her arms and legs. "Please, don't hurt us! Please!" The man stood and looked down as their drops of blood mixed and joined in a perfect circle under the tower where Gloria had tried this years before. The blood touched and then glowed a devilish red, with flames covering the rest. "Hell from above, Heaven from below, mix and-" The man dropped to the ground. Spike stood, (still wearing a blanket) with a fist ready to strike again. "Dawny!" Willow called as she ran up behind the cross and untied her. Spike ran to Buffy and picked her up. "We need to get her help!" Dawn and willow nodded and they ran for the car.  
  
The older man looked down from foggy eyes as they drove off. "And be free." he whispered and the earth shock with force unlike anything before the beginning of time. "What's going on?!" Dawn cried as she held on to willow in the car. Spike cursed and opened the door. "You need to stop it, I have to go with Buffy!" Willow got out and was gone from sight. Dawn got out and ran after her. "Dawn! Dammit!" Spike put the gas to the max and raced to the hospital. "Im not gonna let you down Buffy, I swear!"  
  
Willow stood before the portal. "Heaven above, hell below, stop the worlds from opening or fell the power of us!" There was a faint glow and a angel appeared in long red robes. "Willow.Thank you for calling upon us to aid you." Tara said with a sad smile. "It is nice to see your better. I wish you may happy days and many fulfilled nights. Fare well." The whole in the ground closed. Willow dropped to her knee's and cried. "Tara.Please don't tease my broken heart, come back. That is all I want. That is all I wish, I would sell my soul for your return." A shadow flashed in front of her and a tall women with red eyes and long green hair smirked. "As you wish." she purred in a low voice. Willow gasped. 


End file.
